Magnus Black
is a character that appears in Bakugan Battle Planet. He is a Darkus Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Nillious. Appearance Magnus is quite tall, with shaggy black hair with an ahoge and persian red eyes. His attire includes a black tailcoat with grey accents, high collar and yellow buttons on the tailcoat's wrist, a black and white vest underneath. He wears a royal purple half-mask with persian red lens that only shows his right eye and mouth and wears royal purple gloves. In battle, Magnus wears a large purple gauntlet on his left arm. Information Description A masked boy wielding the powerful Nillious who becomes Dan’s number one rival. Magnus has no interest in fame and keeps his identity a mystery. Despite working for AAAnimus, Magnus is a strong believer in the Bushido code of the samurai— though he has clearly lost his way. Ultimately, we will learn that Magnus has chosen this path for a noble purpose— AAAnimus is promising life-saving technology and medicines for his sister, who is incapacitated by a rare disease. Though he fights to save his sister, part of Magnus is ashamed of his actions, so he hides behind a mask and his strict code of honor in the field. Armed with a cadre of powerful Bakugan, Magnus is the best Battler out there… Except for Dan Kouzo. Magnus takes an instant dislike to Dan because it’s obvious that this boy is special and his bond with his Bakugan is noble. Magnus turns his jealousy into a drive, dedicating himself to becoming the best battler possible in order to take down Dan Kouzo, and save his sister once and for all. Personality Magnus has a dark personality along with being highly enigmatic. He is normally quiet though he can get mad quite easily if annoyed by constant talking, shown in episode 60 with Dan. Magnus doesn't really like being around anyone either, due to his shame in the past. Despite being cool and distant, Magnus has a soft spot for his sister. Due to her for having a rare disease, Magnus worked for AAAnimus Inc. in order for them to give her good health, and because of this, he is a dedicated brawler who takes Bakugan very seriously- he doesn't brawl for fun, he brawls to win at any cost for his sister. After he left AAAnimus Inc because of the defeat with Dan, he seems more power hungry, as he constantly claims that the power of the Core Cell will be his- mainly due to feeling more helpless, as well as not being able to help his sister. He's also shown to be highly intelligent as he hacked AAAnimus Inc.'s system in order to find the location of the Core Cell. It is unknown how he officially treats his Bakugan, since they are shown to have no converations together, but it can be implied that he doesn't care about having a relationship with his Bakugan (other than establishing a relationship where they'll obey his commands in battle). However during the time when he was possessed by Tiko, Magnus became crazed and psychotic. Overall, he was hostile and arrogant. But he lost all of those demeanors, and reverted back to his normal self, due to his defeat with Dan. He has now shown approval to him by accepting Dan's offer to battle again (in the future) as a game. Anime ''Bakugan Battle Planet Magnus is first seen battling The Awesome Ones and ultimately loses against them. Some time later he disguises himself as a brawler, also named Magnus, in order to join the Awesome Ones. However another brawler named Shun Kazami also wants to join. Although he shows that he is a very strong brawler, he fails to convince the Awesome Ones, because he is lacking characteristics which are needed in a team. The Awesome Ones are not aware that he is the Magnus they battled some time ago. Later on, he disguises himself again as a Bakugan advisor and offers the Awesome Ones his help, with them entrusting Artulean to him. Very soon he blows his cover and uses Artulean for another battle against the Awesome Ones, reminding the former of the fact that they apparently considered him a problematic Bakugan. However, after Howlkor reminds him of their friendly relationship, Magnus' control over Artulean begins to wane. Soon after the other brawlers also reappear, which causes Magnus to leave. Bakugan *Darkus Nillious (Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Fangzor *Darkus Webam Battles Bakugan Battle Planet Trivia * Magnus shares a couple of similarities with Copen from the ''Azure Striker Gunvolt series. They are both rivals of the main character of their series and they both have a younger and ill sister (formerly ill in Copen's case) they care deeply for. Magnus's hair is also somewhat similar to Copen's hair. * Magnus can be compared with Red Eye from Beyblade Burst Evolution: They were both antagonists from their respective series, they both wear masks, they both wear a gauntlet on their left hand, they both went through intense training in order to become stronger, they're both reserved and power-hungry and have somewhat simliar hairstyles despite the colour being different. They were also both possessed and freed by their respective protagonist. * Magnus was the first brawler to evolve a Bakugan in Battle Planet. * Due to being born before the Great Collision, he is unable to brawl without his gauntlet. * Magnus is the first brawler to defeat an Aurelus Bakugan. * Magnus was the only member of the Exit Team to have a win rate over 50%. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Planet Category:Battle Planet Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Darkus Users Category:Villains Category:Exit Team